


Thesis, Antithesis, Synthesis

by Arietide



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Introspection, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arietide/pseuds/Arietide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaka POV, just a little monologue after his defeat by Ikki in the Twelve Temples saga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thesis, Antithesis, Synthesis

This was a result that he hadn't predicted. Irritating.

In actuality, what happened just seemed so absurd to him that his own consciousness took some time to accept it and to regroup itself in some spot of that extradimensional plane. "Spot" in the vaguest of senses. While he was not as dispersed as before, he was still incorporeal; that plane did not seem to conceive the concept of a material manifestation, or even of a space measurable by Cartesian standards. But that was nothing, no more than an inconvenience. Definitely the least of his problems.

No, his biggest problem was one that made him remember he was not alone in there. His real problem was the one who had dragged him to that plane in the first place. A commendable feat, he had to admit. Who would have thought that it would've been accomplished by that tenuous, pathetic presence, that couldn't even recover itself – and that still kept burning, making the whole plane crackle. Illogical.

Illogical... He didn't even have the means anymore to make that sort of judgement. Everything that was now happening seemed to escape his logic. Did it prove itself ephemeral as well, then? Yes, he supposed so. The only absolute truth was that nothing in the Universe is absolute, and the fact that he himself had to learn it by force was loaded with such irony that he couldn't imagine it as anything other than Karma.

 _Absolutely_ irritating.

The urge he had was to just leave Phoenix's vague consciousness adrift in that place. He could also take the opportunity to erase the existence of each of the particles that built up that dimension. Oh, yes. The only way to soothe the rage that bubbled inside of him. It would be so easy. It would also be the greatest proof of his immutable foolishness.

Ikki was willing to go to the most bitter of ends for the Truth he defended. He didn't doubt that the continuous flaring of his Cosmo at the moment was a reflex of that will. What kept burning in there was Justice, the same Justice that one day he saw relegated to a corner of Ikki's soul, lost in the middle of an immense grudge; the same Justice that out of foolishness – so much foolishness – he tried to erase.

Ikki's Justice made his own Truth waver, that was the most absurd of all. A Truth carefully cultured for years with his perception as its foundation. Did it mean he couldn't trust it anymore?

What could he trust?

If Ikki's Truth was capable of such a feat, then perhaps... perhaps it was able to give him that answer as well.

"Perhaps" was a word that he accepted with difficulty in his mental lexicon. Antinatural. It dragged itself roughly against the answers he always thought he had. It was the word that gave him the most safety at the moment.

Perhaps he should give Ikki a chance. And see where that burning Truth would take him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually a prologue of a bigger fic I was writing? But I think this stands nicely on its own. I still want to write the bigger thing though, so if I do I'll just update this~


End file.
